Hidden Image
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Yaoi. KaixRei. Rei is a guy forced to live as a girl. What will Kai think when he finds out 'she' is a 'he'. This is a little one-shot I thought about after reading all these Rei is a girl fics.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Idea © Devlinn Reiko-sama

Okay this is a bit of a change for me, but all these 'Rei is really a girl' fics were getting to me. Not that I don't like them just I thought it would be different to do this. In this fic Rei is a boy pretending to be a girl. I know it sounds weird, but it's kinda funny. There will be a bit of angst, but not much. This is a one-shot too.

A/N: Throughout the fic until a certain part I will use 'she' instead of 'he' for Rei. It's less confusing.

Enjoy!

***************************************************

  
***************************************************  
  
  


"I'm bored."  

Three friends were at a park, lounging around. They consisted of two guys and a girl.

"Then go slide down the slide." Retorted Kai, who sat on top of the monkey bars. The red head who asked the question was currently sitting on one of the swings. Standing up he flashed Kai a grin. 

"You know what, I think I will." Tala said walking over to the red slide. The girl who was hanging by her legs on the monkey bars widened her eyes. 

"You're kidding?!?! You're not really going to do it, are you?" she asked swinging down and standing on the ground. Kai and Rei watched as Tala climbed up the on to the wooden platform. Making his way to the slide, he sat down on the edge where the metal met the wood. Looking down he pushed himself forward and slid down the slide.

"Weee…" he said as he went along. Coming to a stop at the bottom, Tala looked up at the top.

"Hey, that's actually fun." He said before walking up the slide, the way he came down. Sitting himself down again, he pushed off and slid down the slide again. Kai huffed and rolled his eyes at the immaturity of Tala. 

"Okay, Tala we get the point. We know you're bored. Why don't we go to the mall? I'm sure there is something for us to do." Suggested Rei tucking a raven strand behind her ear. Kai shrugged not caring and hopped off the monkey bars. The three left the park and headed off to the mall. 

******************  
  
Walking through the mall Tala, Kai and Rei aimlessly walked about.

"I thought this would be better than the park. What the hell were you thinking Rei?" sighed Tala. 

"Maybe you should leave." Muttered Kai. Tala looked at Kai through the corner of his eye.

"If you weren't such a girl at heart I'd kick you." Tala said to Kai before finding himself in a headlock. Onlookers who were walking through the mall threw glances at the two boys. 

"It's a compliment. Many girls want a sensitive guy." Tala said his face going red. Rei who was watching the two boys embarrass them all decided to help Tala out. Stepping forward she grabbed Kai's arm.

"Come on Kai. He's sorta right. Besides that you're embarrassing us. Look Tala's was being an idiot. Just let him go." Rei said, trying to pull Kai's arm from around Tala's neck. Kai glanced at her before letting Tala fall to the floor. Helping him up Rei guided the group into a clothes shop. 

"Why are we here?" asked Kai not happy with the choice of shop.

"It was the closest I could find; besides my mom wants me to get a dress for Saturday. Apparently she wants me to come to a party with her and dad. And she wants us to look presentable." Rei said as she walked through the store looking at the selection of dresses. Tala and Kai lagged behind walking slowly, showing their dislike.

"Why am I going through this? Isn't it enough punishment that I go through this with Danya?" asked Tala to the sky, or rather ceiling. Rei rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Geez, it's not like I do this to you every single day. Suck it up. You're such a whiner at times." Kai smirked at the comment and Tala huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kai glanced back at Rei who was holding up a dress in front of her. It was a knee-length black dress with thick straps. It had gold designs on the shoulder straps and around the bottom of the dress. Kai raised an eyebrow. 

_'She doesn't look too bad in that, actually she would look beautiful in it.'_ He thought not thinking. Replaying the words in his mind, his eyes widened ever so slightly. 

_'I'm not falling for Rei. I mean she's a girl and I've never been attracted to girls. It's always been guys. Minus Tala that is. Is it possible for me to like her?'_ Kai thought, but was snapped out of his daze. 

"Kai?" questioned Rei.  After the fifth time Kai looked at her. Caught in a gaze between each other, Rei snapped out.

"Do you think this looks nice?" she asked. Kai's cold expression didn't change. 

"Why are you asking me?" he said. A light blush came over Rei's cheeks. 

"Well I thought you being you I could get your honest opinion."  

"I don't know why you bother. You don't even like dresses. Why care about them?" Tala asked helping Kai out.

"I don't like them, it's just….oh never mind. You wouldn't understand."  Rei said quickly throwing the dress back on the rack before storming out of the store. Kai and Tala just stood there shocked at what had happened. Rei wasn't one to easily lose he temper. 

"Great going Einstein." Said Kai coldly before walking out of the store, leaving Tala standing there confused.

"What? What did I do?" he said to himself before leaving as well.

***************  
  
**Rei's POV**

_Urgh__, why did I get so mad? I shouldn't have taken that so hard. But lately I can't seem to help it._

_ I know that my mask and disguise is slowly starting to slip and fall apart. I mean it's been fifteen years of hiding behind this._

_ Why can't mom see that her dream of having a daughter will never come true? When will she accept that she has a son? I know she can't have another child, but the option of adoption is always available. But then again my mom is selfish. She wants a daughter of her blood. _

_I wish dad would do something about this, but she's had him wrapped around her finger she the day she met him. Urgh, I hate her at times. I want to live my own life. As I was suppose to. Maybe even with K-…._

_Not again. Why am I thinking about Kai again? No matter what I think my dreams and wants will never be filled._

**End Rei's POV**

Rei walked home thinking about what she was going to do. Arriving at her home she went through the metal gates that separated the two worlds. Walking up the long driveway she slowly stepped up the massive steps before arriving to the mahogany front doors. Opening one she quietly slipped in. 

Turning around Rei was met with a grand staircase leading to the second level. 

"Oh Rei dear your home." Came a sweet and melodic voice. Rei turned her head to see her mother coming towards her in her wheelchair. Rei's mom Cynthia was dressed in a sun-kissed yellow dress that clashed against her ebony hair and blue eyes. 

Rei's mom had been in a car accident a few months after Rei was born. She was a professional ballerina. On the way home from seeing a show the car that Rei's father was driving collided with another one and sent them into a ditch. Though it left Mr. Kon with minor injuries, Cynthia was paralyzed from her waist down. Having her dream crushed left Mrs. Kon a little mentally unstable meaning that she became obsessed with making Rei an exact replica of her; even as going as far as to change Rei's identity. 

"Hello mom."  Rei said as she walked towards her mother. Cynthia hugged her 'daughter' before looking up at her. 

"You're home just in time. I found this perfect dress for Saturday that I want you to try on." Cynthia said cheerfully as if she was the one receiving the dress. Ushering Rei to the little elevator in the house they quickly made they're way upstairs. 

**********  
  
After dinner Rei sat in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Frustrated he turned around and lay on his stomach. 

_'It's not fair. Why can't I just be myself? It shouldn't be this hard...yet it is. Am I afraid of what may happen? No that's not it. I'm just running away from the real reason. I'm afraid of what Kai will think of me. Probably a monster. That's all I am._' Rei said, a tear falling from his golden eyes.

*********  
  


Kai wandered around the streets, muting the world around him. The situation with Rei early that day was stuck in his mind. 

_'Why would she get so upset? It's not like her to. And why am I over reacting? She'll get over it.'_ Kai thought as he walked down the streets. Raising his head he looked around his surroundings finding he was no where near his home, but he did realize that he was across the street from Rei's house. 

_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if she is ok.' _ Kai thought and crossed the deserted street to Rei's house. Slipping through the gates he made his way up the driveway. Coming to the front door, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal Mr. Kon. Mr. Kon was a tall, lanky man with blackish-blue hair that was cut short and the same golden eyes as Rei that were hidden behind black framed glasses. He saw Kai and a smile came to his face.

"Good evening Kai. What may I do for you?" Mr. Kon asked. 

"I just came by to see Rei." Kai said shifting slightly uncomfortable. Mr. Kon opened the door and stepped aside allowing Kai in. 

"Rei's upstairs. You can go up." Mr. Kon said closing the door and walked off to where he was before. Kai watched him go before walking up the stairs to Rei's room. Seeing that the door was slightly closed Kai thought that Rei was asleep. He was about to turn around but something drew him to go into the room. Walking into the room he noticed that the lights were off. Looking around he noticed that Rei was asleep on her bed. 

He was about to turn around when he heard something mumbled.

"Kai…no…" Rei mumbled in her sleep. Kai turned back and walked over to Rei's side. Looking down he noticed that Rei's hair was unbound and was like a halo around her head. Slowly Rei rolled over and her arm fell from her chest to her side to reveal her very flat chest to Kai. Kai's eyes widened. Last time he saw Rei, she was developed. 

**(((~*A/N: Rei will be referred to 'he' from now on.*~)))**

"Mmmm…..huh…Kai?" Rei said slowly gaining conscious. Opening his eyes he saw Kai standing over him looking down at him with wide eyes. Rei cocked his head confused at what was wrong with Kai. Looking down he noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and that his secret was out. Pulling the covers up quickly to hide himself, he stared at Kai's retreating form. 

"Kai wait!" Rei yelled; his voice just a tiny bit deeper than what Kai was used to hearing. Kai stepped back.

"You're a-a guy?" Kai managed to say. 

"No…I mean yes, but…" Rei wasn't able to finish before Kai took off. Rei stumbled out of the sheets and raced after Kai. He reached the top of the stairs to see the front door close. Sighing he lowered his gaze to see his mother and father looking up at him. 

"Rei? What happened dear? Please don't tell me what I think happened?" Rei's mother looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Rei closed his eyes before walking back to his room. 

"Rei! Dear come back. We can fix this! It's no big deal." Cynthia called out. She looked up at her husband. 

"Do something. Don't just stand there. Bring her back down here." Cynthia said desperately. Mr. Kon looked at her before walking upstairs. Mark walked to his son's room to see his son huddled on his bed crying. He walked over and sat next to Rei.

"I'm tired of mom and her fantasy life. When will she snap out of it?" Rei asked his dad. 

"I didn't mean to dad. Really! He was one of my only friends." Rei said quietly. His father. Mark was not someone who was good at helping others with personal problems, but he too was tired of seeing his wife in her condition. 

"It's your choice. Do what you want." Mark said before patting his son's shoulder and then leaving the room. 

Rei laid there for a few minutes before sitting up and walking over to his dresser. Pulling out a t-shirt and jeans he tied his hair back, slipped on some runners and left his room. Rushing quickly down the stairs he passed his mom who quickly grabbed his hand.

"Rei don't do this please. I don't want you to get hurt." Rei pulled his hand free. 

"I don't want to play your game anymore." Were his final words before he walked out of the house slamming the door on the way out. 

Once outside he made a run down the driveway and out onto the street. Looking boths ways guessing which way Kai went, Rei took off to the left hoping that Kai had gone down to the bridge. 

Panting, Rei arrived at the bridge in ten minutes. Looking around he tried to find Kai. No luck yet, he walked till he was under the bridge. All he was met was black. Sighing he was going to leave when something flowed out into the wind. Squinting Rei realized that Kai was sitting up in the rafters. Slowly walking towards Kai, Rei stopped when he called out to him.

"I don't want to talk to you Rei, if that is your name. Just go and leave me alone." Kai said coldly. Rei stiffened. 

"Kai please just listen. You don't understand why—." Rei was cut off by Kai who jumped down from the rafters to stand in front of Rei.

"What don't I understand? I don't understand that you went and lied to us? Is that it? No. What I don't understand is how I could even think of you as a friend? I trusted you Rei, and all this time you have been a selfish little bastard and kept everything to yourself." Kai said anger, pain, sadness and regret showing in his eyes. Rei couldn't answer only stare. Kai noticed and sighed before walking back to where he originally was. 

"Just go home." 

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me." Rei said stepping forward. 

_'He's still stubborn.'_ Thought Kai before shaking the thought away. He swung up onto the rafters. Rei reached up and swung up to sit next to Kai. They sat in silence for a while, before Rei began to tell him why. After he finished they sat in silence again.

"Was everything a lie?" Kai asked suddenly. Rei looked at Kai.

"No, not everything. Well what the world saw was. But I still like the same things I did before, except for the clothes. And I still think Tala's an idiot." Said Rei smiling at the last sentence.

"Your voice tone?"

"Practice."

"Wearing the clothes?"

"Uncomfortable."

'The breasts?"

"Water bra." 

Silence. 

"What about…" Kai's voiced laced with nervousness faded. Rei cocked his head to the side.

"What about what?" he asked.

"Nothing." 

"What? You got me interested." 

"What about me? Do you still think of me the same? As a friend?" asked Kai quietly. Rei stared at him. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Rei said. 

"Well I thought that now since I know you're a guy, I…" Kai didn't the finish sentence though Rei understood what Kai was trying to say.

"Oh…well if you're that desperate that hasn't changed either." Rei said looking out into the stream below. Kai stared at Rei before a small smile came to his face. 

"Can I accept that offer?" asked Kai grabbing Rei's arm and pulling it towards him. 

"I don't know. Can you?" retorted Rei. 

"You better allow me too." 

"And if I don't?" 

"Start swimming." 

"What?" Rei asked looking at Kai, only to be pushed off the rafter and meet the cold river. Rei burst out of the water coughing and trying to stand up. Once he gained his footing he wiped the wet strands that were stuck to his face out of the way before glaring up at Kai. 

"At least you won't have to worry about wearing white anymore." Kai said looking down at Rei. Rei stared down at his chest noticing the white material was becoming transparent.

"Kai!" Rei yelled.

"You're still acting like a girl." Kai said.

"Maybe Tala was right about you being a girl at heart." Rei muttered, but loud enough for Kai to hear. Kai jumped down and landed in the river. Standing the water came to his waist. 

"You were saying something." Kai said standing tall over Rei. Rei backed up a bit.

"No. I didn't say anything" Rei said stopping. Kai and Rei now stood chest to chest. They both looked at each other at the same time. Kai slowly leant down as Rei leant up. They're lips met briefly before more pressure was applied by Kai. Separating, they both opened their eyes to stare at each other.

"I like you better this way." Said Kai. Rei smiled and leant against Kai.

"It's what should be. How do we explain this to Tala?" 

*************************************************  
*************************************************  
  
Finally finished. This took the whole weekend to write. It wasn't as easier as it seems. 

Anyway I sorta got the idea of Mrs. Kon being obsessed and wanting to turn her daughter to a replica of her from the novel 'Butterfly'. The mom was obsessed and would do anything to make her like her old self. I hope it wasn't too confusing.

I hope you enjoyed this. I know the idea is a bit extreme but its fun. 

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


End file.
